Athena Cykes: Ace Attorney
by SilverRain2
Summary: When Phoenix leaves for Kurain, Athena and Apollo are alone. But when Athena takes her own cases, and a criminal names 'The Mist' is on the rise, what can she do without Apollo's help?
1. Chapter 1

Athena Cykes:Ace Attorney

Beginning

"Yes... Uh-huh... Ok. I'll be there." Phoenix mumbled.

...BEEP...

"Mr. Wright, who were you talking to?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, my friend Maya. I'm going to Kurain."

"K-Kurain?!" Apollo and Athena said.

"Boss! I hear Kurain is a cool place! Bring us back stuff, m'kay?" Athena exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha. Sure I will, Athena." Phoenix laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. My trial starts in 20 minutes, so see ya!"

"Bye Athena! Mr. Wright, aren't those trials the twisted trials or something?" Apollo said.

"Apollo, I'm not going to defend!" Phoenix laughed.

"Ok..." Apollo said.

"Whew! Finally here! That traffic jam was long..."

"Hey! Are you my defense attorney?"

"Yeah... You are Larry Butz, right?"

"Yeah, I thought Nick would be here... But a cute girl is good!" Larry smiled.

"Did you call me cute?" Athena asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Cykes, the trial is about to begin."

"Ok, I'll head in now." Athena replied.

"So, you'll help me, right?" Larry asked with a thumbs up.

"Sure, I will..." Athena mumbled.

"Great!" Larry exclaimed.

Day One

All Rise

"Court is now in session for the trial of- Why, it's you again! Haven't you been defended 3 times now?" The judge bellowed.

"What, who, me?" Larry said.

"Yes yo-" WHAP! "Ouch!" The judge yelled.

"Such tomfoolery! You foolishly fool! We shouldn't speed time jabbering about this fool! The only thing you should be saying is 'will the prosecution please give her statement' you foolish fool!"

( _Sheesh, who does she thing she is, that 1880s wom-)_

WHAP!

" **OUCH!"** Athena cried.

"You foolish fool! Pay attention to me when I'm talking!"

( _Welllll that was foolish.. Hah!)_

"Do you even know who I am?!"

"Ummmmm... No." Athena whispered.

"You foolish fool! *whap!* I am Franziska vonKarma, and von Karmas mostly never lose!"

( _Please, don't let her be the prosecutor for the whole trial...)_

"But lucky for you, I am not the prosecution for the whole trial."

( _Yes!)_

"Your Honor, I am ready for the defendant to testify!" Franziska exclaimed.

"But, shouldn't you give the opening statement, though, I can give a mean stat-"

 ** _WHAP!_**

"Foolish fool! The judge never gives the statement!" Franziska yelled.

( _She's never met Simon.)_

*bang*

"All right, the defendant will testify now." The judge said.

Witness Testimony

I Didn't Do It (again)

I was at the bowling alley and I had just scored a strike.

Just then, I heard a loud noise.

It was like a BOOM.

Then I looked, and a man was sliding down the 13th lane.

He looked like he was dead.

 _(He most likely was dead, that dummy!)_

[You are a dummy!] Widget broadcasted.

*whap*

"What kind of foolish statement is that?!" Franziska yelled.

"It wasn't me, I-"

*whap*

"Foolish fools don't waste time."

Cross Examination

I Didn't Do It (again)

I was at the bowling alley and I had just scored a strike.

Just then, I heard a loud noise.

It was like a BOOM.

Then I looked, and a man was sliding down the 13th lane.

Hold It!

"A man.. sliding down the lane? Did he fall? Did he get pushed?" Athena asked.

"Well, it was a murder, so I'm sure that he got pushed." Larry stated.

"And, he got decapitated by the thing that clears out the pins." Athena mentioned.

"And, I have a witness that can testify to this." Franziska said.

"All right, we will put the cross examination on hold to get Testimony from this witness." The judge said. "Any objections?"

( _I don't have an objection, but this person must know a lot about bowling.)_

 _"_ Witness, state your name and occupation."

"Phoenix Destiny. Bowling Helper."

"Ack! Another Phoenix! What is this world coming to?!" Franziska yelled.

*whap*

"Ouch! What did I do?!" Phoenix yelled.

"Nothing!" Franziska said.

*whap*

"O-ouch!"

Witness Testimony

What I Saw

I work at the bowling alley.

So, it was the end of the day, about 6:30.

I was walking out, but I heard a 'Crash! Boom!

I looked, and a person was crawling down the lane.

I ran out to get a phone.

Cross Examination

What I Saw

I work at the bowling alley.

So, it was the end of the day, about 6:30.

Hold It!

"How did you know this?" Athena said.

"I was hanging out with my friend and we took a selfie." Phoenix said.

*whap*

"Please, use words that are understandable!" Franziska yelled.

"What? Selfie?" Phoenix said.

"Yes!*whap* that foolish word!" Franziska yelled.

"Well, you 'fool', it is a photo you take **by yourself.** Therefore, **self** ie."

"...!" Franziska was surprised.

( _Ha! How does that fee-)_

 _"_ **Ouch!** " Athena cried. "What was that for?!"

"My hand slipped." Franziska stated.

" **ANYWAY,** do you have a copy of the picture?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I do." Phoenix said.

 _ **Phoenix's photo**_ _added to the court record._

I was walking out, but I heard a 'Crash! Boom!

I looked, and a person was crawling down the lane.

( _Hmm? She seems... Happy.)_

"Your Honor, may I hold a therapy session for the witness?"

"Yes you may, Ms. Cykes."

As Athena opened Widget, she felt a whip against her hand, and went through the screen.

"What tomfoolery is this?!" Franziska yelled.

"Well, I can hear emotions and-"

"Ah ha ha! That is the most foolish thing I have heard!" Franziska laughed.

"Hold it!"


	3. Turnabout list (list of cases)

I suck at summaries.

{Turnabout Strike}

When Phoenix gets ready to leave for Kurain, Athena takes on a case by herself- against Franziska vonKarma. Will this end with a strike.. Or will Athena be spared?

Turnabout Preschool

The Magic Turnabout

Misty Turnabout


	4. Chapter 4

*surprisedfaces *

"Your Honor, the testimony is faulty!"

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"Why, I'm Leo Lofta! Her testimony is faulty because she wasn't even at the bowling alley!"

"What!? That is foolish!"

*whap*

"Ouch! What was that?!" Leo cried.

"It was her whip." Athena mumbled.

"A-A whip? Got any horses?" Leo laughed.

"You, you fool!"

* **whap***

 ***whap***

 ***whap***

"Ouuuuch! That hurrrrt!" Leo whined.

"Mr. Lofta, are you here to testify?" The judge questioned.

"Yes, I am, about Phoenix's testimony." Leo said.

Witness Testimony

Lier On Fire (lol)

 **Phoenix is not telling the truth!**

 **I witnessed it, and the clock is wrong in the photo!**

 **Look at it,it says 9:24!**

 **I know because i was there.**

 **You can thank me now.**

( _Um,no thanks.)_

Witness Testimony

Lier On Fire

 **Phoenix is not telling the truth!**

 **I witnessed it, and the clock is wrong in the photo!**

 **Look at it,it says 9:24!**

Hold it!

"Am or Pm?" Athena said.

"PM." Leo said.

"Please add that to the testimony,"The judge said.

 **She was there at 9:24 pm.**

 _Objection!_

"Look at this picture, Mr. Lofta. Do you see anything wrong?"

"Um n- AUGH!"

"If you look closely, there is a window in the background. And, the sun is out and the sky is blue! Are you guessing, Leo Lofta, or are you just LOFTING?"

Leo dropped his bowling ball on his foot. "Aaaaaaaauuuuuggggghhh!" He yelled.

"How did I miss that?!" Franziska cried.

"Ohhhh!" The judge said.

"Well...! Whatever. You can't make me crack under pressure! Because I'm a bowler!" Leo cried.

"So! Now that this picture has some truth to it, something doesn't hold water! Is it.. Your testimony?!"


End file.
